1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic lights and, more specifically, to traffic light illumination duration indicator that provides a motor vehicle operator with a visual indicator of the current illuminated light time remaining before the light changes.
The visual indicator of the present invention provides for a digital display of the remaining minutes and seconds before the traffic light changes state between green, amber and red.
Furthermore, the instant invention provides for a visual indicator comprising a clock-like face that either turns on or turns off a plurality of LED's in hand sweep action indicating the time duration before the traffic light changes from one state to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other indicators which provide for traffic light change indicators. While these indicators may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a traffic light illumination duration indicator that provides a digital readout of time in minutes and seconds before the currently illuminated light is cycled off.
It is further desirable to provide a traffic light illumination duration indicator that provides a clock-like face having a plurality of LED's that are turned on or turned off in a synchronized hand sweep action corresponding to the traffic light currently illuminated.